EMP
The EMP ('E'lectro 'M'agnetic 'P'ulse) is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Support (Strike Package) pointstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Acquiring an EMP requires a killstreak of 15 (or 14 with Hardline), or a 0.87% chance of being in a Care Package. The EMP disables all enemy electronics. Hostile players will have no HUD, and electronic optics, such as the Red Dot Sight, will be disabled. Their vision will also be slightly fuzzy. Any enemy Sentry Guns will be destroyed and all hostile air support will be rendered useless, bar the Tactical Nuke. Enemy players will be unable to activate their own killstreaks while they are affected by an EMP. The effects of an EMP last for 60 seconds, but does not affect friendlies in Core. In multiplayer, this killstreak is one of the least used because of the large number of kills required to obtain it. However, should players attempt to use the EMP killstreak, the most effective other killstreaks to choose are Harrier Strike, Pavelow, Chopper Gunner or AC130, as these are likely to earn many kills each, and also add to the user's killstreak. An EMP is featured in the Campaign missions "Contingency" and "Second Sun," halting the Russian advance in the Russo-American War. It is triggered by Captain Price, who fires an ICBM at the end of "Contingency." Its effects, however, aren't seen until "Second Sun." Effects All killstreaks except Tactical Nukes, Emergency Airdrops and Stealth Bombers will be destroyed in the initial explosion when the EMP is activated. The following effects will take place for the duration of the EMP for the opposing team: Player View *Vision becomes fuzzy. *Entire HUD disappears, including radar, crosshairs, ammo count, game score, and timer (however, killfeed is unaffected); making the game appear like a Hardcore game for the affected team but with normal weapon damage and fuzzy vision. Weapons *AT4 - Is able to lock-on to enemy killstreaks and can still be fired freely. *Stinger - Is still able to lock-on to enemy killstreaks. *Javelin - Unable to fire, regardless of enemy killstreaks or on the ground. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Red Dot disappears, making aiming much harder. This does not happen to F2000's Red Dot Sight. *Holographic Sight - Same effect as the RDS. *ACOG Scope - Red reticule disappears, but the black reticule still remains. The EMP does not affect the ACOG (SUSAT) for L86 LSW, which does not use any electronics. *Thermal Scope - Thermal vision is disabled, but the crosshairs remain, essentially becomes a standard sniper scope but with no thermal feature. The scope will still be fuzzy whilst under the effect of the EMP. *Heartbeat Sensor - Inoperative: static fills the screen, no red or green dots or beeping sound. Killstreaks *All killstreak rewards will be destroyed if they are active at the moment that the EMP is deployed, except for the Tactical Nuke and Emergency Airdrop C-130 cargo plane, which will be unaffected and still proceed to drop its load, and the Stealth Bomber, which will not be destroyed; however, it will stop delivering its payload, rendering it as basically useless. *No enemy killstreak rewards can be activated during duration of an EMP. *In Hardcore modes, the EMP destroys friendly killstreaks as well as enemy ones. Equipment *Claymore - Claymores placed when the EMP hits are destroyed, but new ones will not detonate during the EMP. *C4 - Remote detonator is disabled; can either be shot to detonate, or by double-tapping the use button. Gallery Emp unlocked.png|EMP is unlocked after a 15 killstreak Codmw2emp.jpg|A nuclear explosion in the upper atmosphere causing an EMP as seen in the Campaign Mode. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The EMP returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as an 18-point Support Strike Chain. It is likely that it knocks out all enemy air support and electronics, just like its predecessor. Trivia :See EMP/Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards